1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a signal input unit for receiving a control command.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, various attempts have been made and implemented in terms of hardware or software.
For example, recently, research into a signal input unit mounted in a terminal has been conducted. In general, a signal input unit is implemented by coupling respective elements through bonding, so it has a problem in that a click feeling is not good and it is difficult to assemble the respective elements. Thus, a solution to the problem may be considered.